You need to be more clear
by Merlintime
Summary: What if Minerva misunderstood what her boyfriend told her what will she do to him?


Yukino was walking through a hallway then she saw Minerva walking by.

"Oh Milady, is something wrong?"

Minerva looked at Yukino and patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine now, Tytus offered me to join him for the day."

Yukino smiled.

Aw that's nice, he's a good person for you."

Minerva smiled then left and Yukino went to where Sting and Rogue was and they were all in the loung room of a beach house together. They were happy about being there then Sting's cell phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sting."

"Oh hey Tytus, thanks for treating us all to a trip to this beach house."

"You're welcome. Hey um Sting, I have to tell you, Yukino and Rogue something that you need to know."

Sting put his phone on speaker then went to the couch where the others were sitting on. Sting looked at the phone and spoke.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

They noticed a pause then Tytus began to talk again.

"Okay as you all know I have been dating Minerva for the past two weeks. I'm not going to lie but, I'm going to take a small break from her, like a long distance dating."

They all sighed a huge relief then Yukino looked at the phone.

"Did you tell her?"

"I did but I have a feeling that she misunderstood what I said because she was quiet when she left."

Rogue blinked.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told Minerva 'let's take this to another level but I want to do it from afar."

Rogue closed his eyes, Sting facepalmed and Yukino just stared at the phone.

"Knowing Minerva, she might be thinking that you told her that you wanted to break up with her."

"I wan't how else to tell her I mean, I still love her but I have to go on a business trip in a couple days and I didn't want her to worry...or follow me there."

Just then Rufus and Orga came into the lounge room and they looked at them. Sting blinked as he faced the two wizards.

"Is something wrong?"

Orge looked at him.

"Has anyone seen the chainsaw anywhere?"

Rufus followed after the question.

"And the shovel?"

Yukino, Sting and Rogue felt their eyes widen in horror then Yukino remembered that Minerva was heading to where Tytus was then she quickly looked at the phone.

"Tytus get out of your house!"

Tytus, on the phone was confused.

"Is something wrong?"

Sting looked at the phone next.

"Minerva is heading your way."

"She is? Oh I see her coming down the road right now."

There was a pause.

"Wait a second...is that a chainsaw? Where the heck did she get that from?!"

Tytus began to panic.

"YOU GUYS! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

Sting replied.

"We won't get there in time."

"I JUST SAID SAID DATING FROM AFAR, THAT DOESN'T BREAKING UP!"

Rogue frowned.

"You will have to tell her."

Just then on the other side of the phone line they all heard a crashing sound and Minerva screaming death threats at Tytus. They heard the chainsaw getting started then turned on and began breaking everything.

**At Tytus's home**

BAM! CRASH!

"HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU PLAY ME LIKE I WAS A DOLL HUH?!"

"WAIT YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED ME TO DO!"

CRASH! CRASH!

Tytus dodged a vase that she threw at him and then he looked at her as she had him trapped in a corner. She had the chainsaw on and began to approach him.

"Any last words?!"

"Minerva, I would never break up with you!"

As if by magic Minerva stopped.

"What?"

He was on the floor back against the corner as he looked at her with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth, I would never break up with you. I just have to go on a business trip and I will be very busy with paperwork so I won't be able to take you with me so I had arrangements made for you and your friends to have a months worth of vacation at one of my summer beach homes."

Minerva turned the chainsaw off then lowered her head and Tytus stood up.

"Minerva, it's alright, it's just going to be for a week that we're not going to talk or see each other."

He went to her taking the chainsaw out of her hand and hugged her.

"In fact, when I come back I'll make it up to you big time."

Minerva looked at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Minerva smiled then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about your house."

"It's alright, it was going to be remodeled anyway."

"And your car."

There was a pause and Tytus rubbed her back.

"It's okay, I can always get a new one."

They both hugged each other then Tytus looked back at the chainsaw that was the floor.

"Were you really going to kill me just now?"

"At first but after you explained everything, I got over it."

Tytus looked at her.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Let's do a quick role play before I go on my trip."

Minerva smiled then picked the chainsaw up and Tytus playfully began to beg.

"Oh no, Minerva. Please don't kill me."

"Rock a bye baby."

"Minerva! Nooooo!"

Minerva playfully rubbed the turned off chainsaw across his stomach as she sang.

"I wanna slice you up. Slice you with a saw this long, kill you while I sing this song~"

Tytus fell to the floor and Minerva straddled his stomach then they kissed each other. After the kiss Tytus smiled at Minerva as he spoke in a soft voice to her.

"I still remember how we first met when you had a reef with a many bows on them."

"I remember that as well."

"You woke the sleeping man that lies within me. You really got my attention that I needed that reef."

"It wasn't even Christmas and you still got me cookies."

"It wasn't just cookies, we also had something else."

Sting yelled on the side of the phone line.

"BRO TURN YOUR FREAKIN' PHONE OFF! WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL THAT!"

They also heard another voice on the phone.

"Fro wants cookies too!"

"FROSCH, THEY'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THOSE COOKIES!"

Minerva smiled then kissed Tytus again.

"Okay, I'll let you go. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

"I wish I was already back."

**The End**


End file.
